This invention relates to coating compositions of the type comprising a film forming component and an amino compound, wherein the composition cures by reaction between the amino compound and hydroxy functionality present on the film forming material. More particularly, the invention relates to thermosetting coating compositions of the aforementioned type wherein the composition includes a catalyst for the hydroxy/amino curing reaction comprising at least one hydroxy functional acrylic organophosphate reactive catalyst.
Thermosetting coating compositions which cure by reaction of hydroxy functionality with an amino compound are well known in the art. It is also well recognized in the art that it is desirable to catalyze the hydroxy/amino crosslinking reaction in order to attain a quicker and more complete cure of the coating composition. To this end, catalysts for this reaction have been developed and are also well known.